Chronicles of a Konoha kunoichi
by Azhy
Summary: Sakura aprende que las kunoichis y el sake no son una buena combinación. Mucho menos en las aguas termales. /SasuSaku. ShikaTema. NaruHina. SaiIno. NejiTen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer applied.**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Esa mañana salió de su casa después de que un anbu tocara su puerta con un llamado de la Hokage. Se apresuró a caminar las principales calles de Konoha, pasando obligatoriamente frente al afamado puesto de ramen Ichiraku, donde aceleró aún más el paso, intentando inútilmente no ser vista.

—¡Hey, Sakura−chan! —se detuvo en seco al escuchar el grito proveniente de su mejor amigo, Naruto.

Suspiró hondamente y viró.

—Naruto —le sonrió—. Sasuke.

Sasuke asintió en señal de saludo y Naruto expandió una enorme sonrisa por su rostro.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó el rubio.

—Con Tsunade−sama —le dirigió una significativa mirada—. Solicita mi presencia urgentemente.

—Oh —parecía decepcionado—. Se me había ocurrido que el equipo siete podría compartir un rato juntos en Ichiraku, ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos.

Una ola de nostalgia invadió a la Haruno. Se dijo a sí misma que hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba un momento de diversión con su equipo más allá de los entrenamientos. Ya casi no pasaba tiempo con Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato y Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Él la miraba tan indiferente como siempre. Como si ella no le importara en lo más mínimo. Lo cual, muy posiblemente, era exactamente así.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza para despabilarse—. Lo siento, Naruto. Será en otra ocasión.

El Uzumaki la miró hasta que ella giró en una esquina y desapareció de su vista. Encogió los hombros y entró a Ichiraku. El Uchiha se mantuvo mirando el camino por el cual se había ido su compañera de equipo, hasta que los ruidosos gritos del rubio dentro del local lo obligaron a entrar.

Trató de normalizar su respiración una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina de su maestra. Quizá había exagerado con la prisa de su caminata para huir de sus compañeros de equipo, pero en la situación en la que se encontraba, más valía prevenir que lamentar.

Permaneció unos momentos más frente a la gran puerta de madera. Alcanzó a escuchar con claridad varias voces, todas ellas de mujeres. En ese momento reparó en la repentina llamada de la Hokage. Últimamente no había misiones, ni siquiera de esas inútiles que Naruto detestaba y que Sasuke decía que solo eran una pérdida de tiempo.

Tocó la puerta y giró el picaporte cuando la voz de la líder de Konoha la invitó a pasar. Al entrar la recibieron los rostros sonrientes de todas las kunoichis de su generación. Ino, Hinata, Tenten y hasta Temari. Aquello la desconcertó un poco. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí, una kunoichi de Sunagakure?

Sonrió dudosa a su maestra, quién le devolvió el gesto con una mirada maliciosa. Un escalofrió atravesó su espalda con rapidez.

—Bien, ahora que están todas presentes — las miró fijamente—, les explicaré el motivo por el que están aquí.

Hubo un asentimiento general.

—Como kunoichis, ustedes son muy diferentes de los shinobis —entrelazó las manos frente a su barbilla—. No lo digo solamente por el sexo, sino porque ambos tienen una función diferente.

—¿Función? —se atrevió a preguntar la Yamanaka, claramente confundida.

La Hokage sonrió.

—Tenten —llamó. La castaña la miró con atención—. Como kunoichi en tu equipo, ¿cuál es tu función?

—Eh, pues… —se rascó la nuca—. No creo hacer algo en específico en mi equipo —dijo con nervosismo.

La sonrisa de Tsunade aumentó—. ¿Estás segura? —Tenten tragó con pesadez—. ¿No hay algo que solo tú puedas hacer en tu equipo?

La castaña pareció divagar unos segundos antes de que sus ojos se abrieran más de lo normal repentinamente. La Hokage se mordió la lengua para no reír.

—A decir verdad, soy yo quien se ocupa de que Lee y Gai−sensei no se salgan de control a causa de la "llama de la juventud" —frunció levemente el ceño—. También debo soportar a Neji hablando todo el tiempo del futuro predestinado de todos.

Tsunade asintió.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Ino? —cuestionó a la rubia.

La Yamanaka se basó en la explicación de la castaña para responder—. Debo ocuparme de que el vago de Shikamaru no se escabulla de los entrenamientos para ir a mirar las nubes. También debo vigilar que Chouji no acabe comiendo más de cinco bolsas de frituras en menos de una hora —se cruzó de brazos, ofendida—. Y, por si fuera poco, me encargo de que Asuma−sensei deje ese horrible hábito suyo de fumar sin parar.

—Temari, ¿el lugar cambia la situación?

—Claro que no —renegó la Sabaku No—. Tengo que, prácticamente, obligar a Kankurou a que limpie sus marionetas. Gaara —suspiró—… él será el Kazekage, pero sigue siendo mi hermano menor. Y Baki−sensei, bueno, él tiene la mitad de la cara cubierta —alzó una ceja—. ¿Qué hay con eso?

Sakura sonrió con ironía. Esa historia ya la conocía.

—¿Recordando algo gracioso, Sakura? —preguntó Tsunade, sobresaltando a la Haruno.

—¿Eh? No, nada.

Las miradas de las demás se posaron sobre ella con curiosidad. Suspiró.

—Cuéntanos de tu equipo.

—Naruto siempre hace idioteces —Hinata se sonrojó, a punto de negarlo—. Alguien debe evitar que se maten en los entrenamientos. Como usted bien sabrá, Tsunade−sama —la observó con acusación en su mirada—, soy también la encargada de vigilar que Sasuke cumpla con su castigo asignado después de volver a Konoha —la Hokage sonrió de lado—. Sai no sabe absolutamente nada de sentimientos y sus comentarios son irritantes, aunque no más molesto que tu sensei siempre llegue tarde y se excuse patéticamente. Eso sin contar lo atemorizante que Yamato−taichou puede llegar a ser.

Las demás asintieron, sintiendo lástima por su compañera.

—¿Y tú, Hinata?

La Hyuga se sonrojó al ser el centro de atención de todas las miradas.

—Pues, Kiba−kun puede ser atrabancado —tartamudeó—. ¡Pe−pero es muy fuerte! Y Shino−kun es muy serio, pero también muy inteligente y… Kurenai−sensei e−es muy buena persona.

Ino negó con la cabeza. Hinata era verdaderamente incapaz de hablar mal de alguien.

—Yo las entiendo, chicas —las kunoichis la miraron—. Yo también tuve un equipo —sonrió con nostalgia, como quien recuerda tiempos mejores—. Mi sensei era uno de los ninjas más fuertes de Konoha, pero Jiraiya era un pervertido —hizo una mueca— y Orochimaru daba miedo.

Todas asintieron, dándole la razón.

—Conozco todo lo que ustedes tienen que pasar con esos patanes que dicen ser sus maestros y compañeros.

Ino asintió firmemente convencida en las palabras de la Hokage.

—Ustedes son el cerebro de sus equipos.

Temari sonrió con arrogancia.

—Y, a pesar de todo lo que ustedes representan en ese equipo, no son valoradas como lo merecen.

—Tiene razón —apoyó Tenten con el ceño fruncido.

—Ustedes, kunoichis, deberían ser alabadas por su arduo trabajo —exclamó.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

—No necesitan a esos hombres, y deben demostrárselos.

Sakura sonrió con repentina confianza. La Hokage tenía razón.

—Necesitan liberarse un tiempo de ellos —sonrió con los ojos brillantes—. ¡Ustedes necesitan vacaciones!

—¡Sí!

—¡Y yo se las daré!

Un grito de júbilo se escuchó en el despacho.

—El día de hoy, todas nos iremos a relajar en las aguas termales —exclamó emocionada la rubia.

—¿Todas? —interrumpió Shizune, entrando al despacho, curiosa por el alboroto que se oía.

—Así es, todas —afirmó la hokage.

—¿Y los pendientes? —cuestionó preocupada. Había mucho trabajo.

—Confío en que podrás terminarlos sin mí, Shizune —aseguró.

—¿Qué? ¡No, yo no puedo hacerlo sola! Tsunade−sama…

—Bien chicas, ¡vámonos!

—¡Sí! —sonrieron todas, siguiendo a la máxima autoridad de Konoha.

—¡Tsunade−sama, espere! —gritó Shizune, pero la máxima autoridad de la aldea ya se había ido. Volteó a ver la cima de documentos en el escritorio de la rubia e, internamente, lloró.

¿Por qué siempre le pasaban esas cosas a ella?

* * *

—¡Increíble! —exclamó Temari al entrar.

—Hermoso, ¿no? —habló la Godaime.

—Jamás había estado aquí —dijo Sakura, admirando el recinto.

—Yo tampoco —secundó Tenten.

—Es uno de los lugares más caros de Konoha —informó Hinata, aferrando una toalla a su pecho.

—¿De verdad? —preguntaron las kunoichis a coro.

La Hyuga asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas a causa del vapor.

—¡Ah, qué bien se siente! —exclamó Ino al entrar a las cálidas aguas.

—La temperatura es perfecta —apoyó Temari.

—Ésta vez se lució, Tsunade−sama —elogió Sakura.

La rubia sonrió orgullosa.

—Quién diría que siendo usted tan tacaña… eh, ahorrativa —corrigió Ino ante la fulminante mirada de la hokage—, pagaría un lugar como éste para nosotras. ¡Somos tan afortunadas de que comprenda como nos sentimos!

La Hokage suspiró estirando las piernas por debajo del agua—. Debo ser sincera con ustedes, chicas —atrajo la atención de las kunoichis—. Sí las traje aquí es porque tenía cupones.

—¿¡Qué!? —preguntó incrédula su aprendiz—. ¿Nos invitó solo porque tenía cupones?

—Sí. La dueña me debía un par de favores y me dio unos cupones para compensarme —afirmó despreocupadamente la Godaime.

—¿Y todo eso de las funciones de la kunoichi? —cuestionó escéptica la Sabaku No.

—¿Eso? Fue solo un invento mío —soltó una carcajada—. Pero pueden creérselo si quieren.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Todo había sido una mentira, pero, sí lo veía por el lado amable, estaba en las mejores aguas termales de Konoha sin haber pagado nada. Lo mejor sería relajarse y olvidarse de sus problemas por un momento.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que la tibia agua relajara su cuerpo. Sentía el cuerpo ligero y sus hombros ya no estaban tensos. Vaya, aquello sí que le venía bien. Empezaba a sentir que la relajación en su cuerpo se convertía en somnolencia cuando escuchó la alarmada voz de Tenten.

—Tsunade−sama, ¿qué es eso?

Sakura abrió los ojos levemente. Cuando vio a que se refería la castaña, sus orbes se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—¿Esto? —miró la botella que sostenía entre sus manos, examinándola—. Sake —respondió mirando a la chica como si fuera retrasada.

—¿Có−cómo la metió aquí? —preguntó nerviosa Hinata.

Tsunade sonrió maliciosamente—. Ventajas de ser Hokage.

Todas se miraron entre sí, asustadas. Todas sabían que la Hokage y el sake no era una buena combinación.

—No creo que esté bien que beba, Tsunade−sama —trató de razonar Sakura—. Estoy segura de que ni siquiera se permite ingerir bebidas alcohólicas aquí.

—No te preocupes, Sakura —le quitó importancia a su advertencia con un movimiento de mano—. Yo soy la Hokage, te aseguró que nadie me dirá nada. Además, he traído suficiente sake para todas —señaló una caja llena de la bebida embriagante.

—¿Cómo ha logrado meter todo eso? —preguntó la Yamanaka sorprendida.

—Solo hubo que negociar un poco con el portero —sonrió con ironía la rubia mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

—¡Tsunade−sama! —reprendió Sakura.

—Tranquila, no morirá —aclaró despreocupada.

Exasperada, Sakura se llevó una mano a la sien, frotándola con fuerza.

—¡Vamos! —animó—. ¡Es su día libre, hay que disfrutarlo!

Las kunoichis se mantuvieron escépticas.

—¡Olvídense de sus problemas, al menos por hoy!

—¡Al demonio! —concedió Ino tomando una botella—. Merezco un día de relajación —exclamó antes de darle un largo trago al sake.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó con una sonrisa la Hokage.

—¡Mucho mejor! —respondió la rubia.

Sakura alzó la ceja, levemente sorprendida. La verdad es que no le extrañaba demasiado que Ino cayera tan pronto, ella siempre había sido más atrevida.

Temari suspiró y sonrió levemente. Tomó una botella y le dio un ligero trago.

Hinata, Sakura y Tenten las miraban desde una distancia prudencial.

—Rubias —soltó Tenten como si ya se lo esperara.

* * *

Veinte minutos más tarde, y sin saber realmente cómo, las tres rubias estaban en un estado apenas consciente.

—¡Únanse! —intentaba persuadir una eufórica Temari a las sobrias del grupo.

—Te−Temari−san —murmuraba preocupada la Hyuga.

—Yo paso —negaba Sakura.

Tenten negaba con la cabeza. Al poco tiempo, el trío de rubias la rodearon.

—Vamos, Tenten —la Hokage pasó un brazo por sus hombros—. Solo un trago.

—¡Sí! —apoyaba Temari—. Un trago de esto y verás cómo se van de tu cabeza tu maestro y compañeros.

—Dudo mucho que eso sea posible —decía contrariada la castaña.

—¡Que sí! —se carcajeó Ino—. Incluso Neji —sonrió ladinamente—. Un poco de esto y lo olvidas, así de fácil.

—¿Neji? —cuestionó escéptica—. ¿De verdad?

—¡Claro! —coreó el trío.

Apenas visible a los ojos de Sakura y Hinata, Tenten tomó la botella, empinándosela sobre la boca. Las rubias festejaron su hazaña a carcajadas. La castaña separó la botella de sus labios y soltó un suspiro satisfecho.

—¡Ah! —sonrió ligeramente aturdida por la quemazón del alcohol en su garganta—. ¡Se siente bien!

—Tenten−san —murmuraba una asustada Hinata.

Ella siguió bebiendo a la par de Temari, Ino y Tsunade. Las cuatro rieron antes de acercarse a una Hinata que parecía un farolito de navidad. La Hyuga no parecía dispuesta a ceder ante la insistencia de las mujeres, así que Tenten decidió ser más directa, empinándole la botella al igual que ella lo hizo, acabando de un trago con casi la mitad de la botella, atragantándola de paso. Hinata tosió cuando logró liberarse del agarre de la castaña y sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso. Sakura se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que la chica llegaba al estado etílico.

Todas soltaron una sonora carcajada cuando Hinata buscó por sus propios medios —torpemente— más bebida.

—¡Únete! —canturreó Ino pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—No —soltó de tajo Sakura.

Temari chasqueó la lengua, restándole importancia a la presencia de Sakura, dando inicio al más fatídico de los eventos de ese día. La kunoichi de la aldea de la arena inició una charla sobre hombres.

—¡Son lo peor! —afirmó Tenten.

—¡Y malagradecidos! —secundó una ya nada tímida Hinata—. He vivido siendo amable con todos y jamás nadie se detiene a darme las gracias.

—Los hombres son unos desconsiderados —soltó Ino despectivamente. Si normalmente la rubia era una feminista, con cantidades incontables de alcohol en su cuerpo Sakura no quería ni imaginar lo que despotricaría a continuación—. Mi estúpido equipo depende de mí y no me consideran en lo más mínimo.

—¡Todos los hombres son iguales! —comentó la Hokage no del todo ajena a la plática de las jóvenes.

—Lo peor es que nuestros equipos son un cliché —rió Temari—. Con un idiota, un inexpresivo y un sensei que no es exactamente el mejor mentor que digamos. Y nosotras.

—¡Tienes razón! —se sorprendió Ino entre la nube de alcohol que la rodeaba.

—¿Quién es el idiota en sus equipos, chicas? —cuestionó Tsunade.

—¿Chouji? —Ino se rascó la cabeza—. Shikamaru es un genio y—

—Nara es un idiota —interrumpió la Sabaku No.

—¡Lee! —gritó de la nada Tenten—. Siempre hablando de la llama de la juventud —hizo un gesto de asco.

—En el mío… es Kiba−kun. Siempre anda por ahí con su perro… ¿cómo se llama?

—Akamaru —aportó Sakura.

—¡Sí, ese! —le sonrió estúpidamente.

—Al menos su mejor amigo no es una marioneta.

—Eso es poco al lado del mayor pervertido de Konoha —continuó Tsunade.

Todas miraron a Sakura.

—Naruto —soltó con simpleza. Todas —excepto Hinata— asintieron dándole la razón.

—Pues el cubo de hielo en mi equipo es Neji. No ve más allá del bienestar de Hinata —la Hyuga la miró con pesar. Tenten suspiró.

—Ahora que Gaara es el Kazekage apenas puedo verlo —confesó una deprimida Temari.

Hinata bajó la cabeza—. Shino−kun es amable conmigo, pero a veces me gustaría poder mantener una conversación que no fuera sobre insectos.

—Shikamaru ni siquiera notó cuando cambié mi peinado —renegó la Yamanaka.

Sakura las miró con lástima. Habían dado un repentino cambio de humor de la euforia a la tristeza. Analizó su propia situación. Era cierto que Naruto era un idiota, pero era también un héroe, de eso no había duda alguna. En cuanto a Sasuke… bueno, él la ignoraba. Pero la había ignorado siempre, así que no era algo que le afectara terriblemente.

—Y en el equipo siete —salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar las arrastradas palabras de Ino—. ¡Es Sasuke−kun! El amor eterno de la frente de marquesina.

—¡Cerda! —protestó—. ¡Deja de decir tonterías!

—¡Te has sonrojado! —se burló Temari.

—¡Es porque llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí!

—¡Sí, claro! —rió Tenten—. ¡Sigues enamorada de él, Sakura!

Todas rieron al unísono. Sakura sintió la cara arder y la ira fluir con rapidez por sus venas. Una idea llegó a su mente y una sonrisa maléfica empezó a extenderse sobre su rostro.

—Vale, yo podre seguir enamorada de Sasuke−kun —aceptó son poder evitar sonrojarse—, ¡pero ustedes no están exentas tampoco! —las chicas la miraron confundidas—. ¡Ustedes también están enamoradas!

—¿De qué hablas, frente?

—Oh, vamos —sonrió con sorna—. Tenten, estás loca por Neji —la castaña abrió la boca con sorpresa—. Temari babea por Shikamaru —la aludida la miró con gesto indignado—. Ino siempre está detrás de Sai —la rubia rodó los ojos—. Y, obviamente, Hinata ama a Naruto —ella se sonrojó—. ¡Acéptenlo! Están enamoradas. Aquí la única que se salva es Tsunade−shisou —ante la sonrisa arrogante de su maestra, agregó—: ¡Y ni tanto, porque es una alcoholica!

—Por Dios —exclamó Tenten aún sin salir del asombro—. Sakura tiene razón.

—Estúpido vago.

—Na−Naruto−kun.

—¡Él me llamó preciosa primero!

—¡Yo no soy una alcohólica! —gritó la Hokage.

—¡Sí lo es! —refutaron todas.

La estancia se sumió en un pesado e incómodo silencio. Todas y cada una de las kunoichis perdidas en sus propios pensamientos.

—¡Vamos chicas! —intentó animar la Hokage—. Quiten esas caras largas, es su día libre —pero no hubo cambio alguno—. ¡Ya sé! —exclamó emocionada—. Para animarnos deberíamos hacer un brindis. Y Sakura debería hacerlo.

—¿Y yo por qué?

—Porque tú iniciaste esto —advirtió con una mirada atemorizante.

—Vale —tomó una botella, balanceándola entre sus manos—. Brindo por—

—¿Que el tamaño de tu frente reduzca? —bromeó Ino. Todas rieron.

Sakura sonrió forzadamente, frunciendo el ceño—. No. Brindo por los hombres —la diversión desapareció del rostro de las kunoichis—. Porque no se puede vivir con ellos… pero tampoco sin ellos —acto seguido, le dio un largo trago al dulce sake.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Uh, dividí este fic en dos, ya que era muy largo.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer applied.**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Oh, dulce, dulce venganza. Ahora entendía a Sasuke. Cerró los ojos con placer dejando que el alcohol le resbalara por la garganta y sonrió pensando que les había dado una lección. Abrió los ojos solo para notar el terrible error que había cometido.

Sus amigas estaban llorando. Desconsoladamente.

¿Qué rayos le había pasado al mundo?

Abrazada a Temari, Ino gimoteaba. Tenten le daba ligeras palmadas de consuelo a Hinata, inútilmente, ya que ella estaba bañada en lágrimas. Un tanto más alejada, Tsunade lagrimeaba.

—¿Chi−chicas? —la voz le falló. ¿Es que su comentario las había afectado tanto realmente? —. Vamos, no lloren… no vale la pena—

Un estruendo la interrumpió. Pegó un salto aún en el agua.

—¡Tienes razón! —gritó una encolerizada Tsunade bajo una grieta formada por su propio puño.

—¡Tsunade−shisou! —Sakura se sujetó la toalla sobre el pecho, alarmada—. ¡¿Qué fue lo que hizo?!

Otro ruido se dejó oír, Sakura miró estupefacta a Hinata Hyuga con el ceño fruncido y el byakugan activado. Una fuerte ventisca le arrancó la toalla del cuerpo y se vio desnuda ante Temari, quién batía sin ton ni son su abanico. Buscó desesperadamente algo con que cubrirse antes de que una ráfaga de kunais y shurikens la atacara de la nada, destruyendo a su paso parte del establecimiento. Apenas pudo verse libre de las técnicas de control mental de su amiga mientras seguía en la búsqueda de su extraviada toalla.

Del que fuera las aguas termales más costosas de Konoha apenas quedaban los vestigios. Las cinco mujeres ebrias−dolidas se habían encargado de acabar con ello.

Sakura las miró espantada. ¿En qué punto la tristeza había dado paso a la ira? ¿Cuándo las lágrimas se convirtieron en ataques increíblemente difíciles de esquivar? Se suponía que estaban ebrias, por Dios. ¿Cómo rayos iba a evitar que ellas siguieran destruyendo el lugar?

—¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?! —una regordeta mujer entró hecha una furia. Sakura pudo reconocerla como la dueña del lugar. Varios hombres entraron después de ella, dándose a la difícil tarea de intentar detener a las kunoichis. No tuvieron éxito.

Sakura se aventuró a ir contra la Hyuga, colgándose de su espalda, pero una lluvia de proyectiles —cortesía de la maestra de armas— la obligó a alejarse. Tenía suerte de que el alcohol afectara directamente la puntería de Tenten. Desistió de intentar detener a alguna de ellas dos y se aproximó a la rubia de la arena, siendo rápidamente enredada en un tornado.

A lo lejos pudo vislumbrar a su mentora haciendo uso de su inhumana fuerza para provicar grietas en el piso, alejando a todo aquél que quisiera acercársele. La vio estrellar el puño contra el concreto y todas las kunoichis saltaron al sentir la tierra cimbrar bajo sus pies.

Sakura tuvo una idea, pero debía actuar rápido para que funcionase. Esperó a que Tsunade provocara un leve temblor con sus golpes y saltó al mismo tiempo que las otras mujeres, acumulando chakra en sus manos, dándole alcance al tobillo de Ino, rompiéndole unos cuantos ligamentos. La chica quedó imposibilitada en el suelo. Repitió el procedimiento con las demás, siendo la más difícil de alcanzar Tsunade, quién conocía perfectamente la técnica.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, todas se encontraban en el suelo, sobándose las partes que la Haruno había logrado lastimar. Apenas tenía chakra y estaba cansada, pero supo que lo mejor sería salir de ahí antes de que los verdaderos problemas se presentaran. Huyo de ahí, haciendo uso de la bestial fuerza que Tsunade le había enseñado a utilizar, cargando —como pudo— a las cinco kunoichis ebrias y lastimadas, escuchando cada vez más lejos los escandalizados lamentos de la dueña.

Salió con cinco pesos muertos a la espalda, notando que, del día soleado que era, ya solo quedaban nubarrones grises que auguraban una tormenta. Las calles estaban desoladas, hecho que agradeció siendo que solo vestía una toalla blanca y llevaba cinco mujeres apenas conscientes sobre la espalda.

Caminó por las calles de Konoha con pesadez, imposibilitada para correr y saltar con los tejados debido a su indumentaria. Escuchaba los quejidos de dolor de sus compañeras y los suyos propios, jadeando de cansancio. Se lamentó de haber aceptado esa estúpida invitación a las aguas termales, de haberse dejado llevar por las palabras bonitas de su maestra.

Una gota cayó sobre su frente, resbalando hasta meterse en uno de sus ojos. Parpadeó rápidamente intentando eliminar la molestia que le obstruía la visión. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Alguna de esas borrachas la estaba babeando?

—¡¿Por qué no terminas de castigarme?! —dramatizó gritando al cielo.

Todo se iluminó a la par de su grito y un estruendo azotó Konoha. Segundos después, una densa capa de lluvia cayó sobre ellas. Las chicas soltaron un alarido debido al frío. Las miró por encima del cabello que caía sobre su frente y se lamentó de su existencia, siguiendo su camino.

Después de una larga y húmeda caminata, logró llegar a su casa. Agradeció mentalmente el vivir sola. No se imaginaba llegando a casa de sus padres con cinco mujeres ebrias, semidesnudas y desamparadas. Una vez frente a su puerta, cayó en cuenta de que no traía su ropa y, por lo tanto, tampoco sus llaves.

—¡No! —lloriqueó.

Sus llaves estaban en el bolsillo de su falda, la cual seguramente se encontraba sepultada en las derruidas aguas termales, junto al resto de sus pertenencias. Pataleó, golpeando su puerta como si fuera la culpable de su desgracia.

—¡Ábrete! —una bien atinada patada de su mentora derribó la puerta, dándole acceso a su casa.

El objeto de madera salió disparado dos metros hacia atrás y ella logró entrar lloriqueando por su puerta. Entró con dificultad y se dirigió a su habitación, aventando sobre su cama a las cinco mujeres que cargaba. El colchón se empapó inmediatamente y ella suspiró. Curó las heridas que les había infringido y tuvo que encargarse también de vestirlas un tanto más decente. A la Godaime había tenido que darle una bata que era perteneciente a su padre.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la entrada de su hogar, encontrando la puerta en el suelo. La tomó con dificultad y la sobrepuso sobre el marco. La aseguró y se dispuso a tomar un baño.

No avanzó ni dos pasos cuando unos golpeteos la advirtieron de la presencia de alguien detrás de la puerta. Miró con terror el rectángulo de madera, acercándose a ella, rogando que fuera una jugarreta de su imaginación.

Alguien volvió a tocar.

Separó la puerta un poco, asomando la cabeza. La sangre se le fue hasta los pies cuando su mayor pesadilla se materializó detrás de su —destruida— puerta.

—¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

Parados frente a ella, Sai, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji y Sasuke la miraron con extrañeza.

—Llevamos buscándote un buen rato, fea.

Sakura no pudo esconder su nerviosismo.

—Shizune−san dijo que tú y las demás, junto a la Hokage, habían ido a las aguas termales —dijo Neji.

—¡Pero cuando llegamos todo estaba destruido! —exclamó contrariado Naruto. Sakura tragó pesado.

—Hemos estado buscándolas todo este tiempo —finalizó Sasuke. Sakura asintió.

—¿No vas a dejarnos pasar? —cuestionó adormilado Shikamaru—. Esto es problemático.

Detrás de él, el cielo estaba cayéndose, pero tenía a una turba de mujeres alcoholizadas en su habitación. Mujeres que ellos estaban buscando. Tuvo poco tiempo de considerarlo antes de que Naruto se abriera paso a su casa, llevándose de paso la puerta.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a la puerta? —cuestionó Neji.

—Un accidente —se limitó a contestar.

—¡Sa−Sakura−chan! —¡Mierda! ¿La habían descubierto?—. ¿Por qué estás vestida así?

Sakura lo observó sonrojarse, reparando en que en realidad, ella no estaba precisamente vestida. Se cubrió avergonzada al tiempo que todos desviaban la mirada de su cuerpo únicamente ataviado por la diminuta y mojada toalla que apenas la cubría.

—¡Fu−fue un accidente!

Se escuchó algo rompiéndose. Un pequeño golpe y luego algo de vidrio haciéndose añicos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —frunció el ceño Sasuke.

—¡Mi gato! —se apresuró a contestar.

—Tú no tienes gato, Sakura−chan.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó sonrojada.

Los chicos la miraron confusos. Ella desvió la mirada.

Neji frunció el ceño—. Entonces, ¿no has visto a las demás?

—¡No! —gritó, sorprendiendo a los shinobis—. Me separé de ellas de camino a las aguas termales.

—Vale —aceptó el inocente Naruto ante la pésima mentira de Sakura—. Seguiremos buscan—

—¡Sí! —empujó a Naruto, llevándose a todos de paso—. ¡Mejor vayan a buscarlas!

Había logrado sacarlos de su casa cuando se escuchó un golpe seco, seguido de unas risas.

Sasuke se adentró de nuevo—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—¡Fue mi gato!

—Los gatos no ríen —la fulminó Neji.

Se escuchó el sonido de un picaporte siendo forzado. Sakura miró con terror como se agitaba la puerta de su habitación al fondo del pasillo.

—Un intruso —avisó Shikamaru.

Sakura apenas notó a todos entrando a su casa, pasando de ella, yendo directamente a donde provenía el ruido. Apresuró el paso, adelantándose a ellos e impidiéndoles el paso.

—Sakura−san —Neji había activado ya el byakugan—, puede tratarse de algún enemigo. Déjanos pasar.

Sakura negó fervientemente con la cabeza—. ¡No es un enemigo! —otro ruido se oyó.

—Sakura —Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella, intimidándola con su altura. Pero Sakura no se retiró. No podía dejar que ellos vieran a sus amigas en ese estado. La habían metido en muchos problemas, pero ellas eran sus amigas, al fin y al cabo. Debía protegerlas.

—Y−yo —tartamudeó cada vez más nerviosa—. ¡Tengo una visita! —exclamó repentinamente.

Naruto la escaneó detenidamente, estrechando los ojos en pose pensativa. Su expresión cambió lentamente al entendimiento y seguidamente a la incredulidad.

—Podría ser que… —dejó pasar unos segundos de suspenso—, ¡¿Estás con un hombre?!

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, siendo incapaz de emitir palabra alguna. Era broma, ¿verdad? El silencio los embargó por un par de segundos, siendo interrumpido por un carraspeo.

—Lamentamos las molestias, Sakura−san —murmuró un ligeramente apenado Neji. Pudo ver a Sai sonriendo falsamente tras él.

Ellos… ¿de verdad lo creían? ¿Que ella estaba con un hombre?

—No es así, yo—

Sasuke la apartó sin más miramientos y abrió la puerta.

—¡No!

Sakura pudo ver los hechos en cámara lenta. Sasuke lucía furioso cuando azotó la puerta, pero su expresión cambió cuando vio el interior de su habitación. Todos se arremolinaron a su alrededor, dejándola en segundo plano. Fragmentos de lo que fue un florero decoraban el piso y una de las ventanas estaba rota, dejando colar lluvia de la tormenta que se desarrollaba afuera. Sin embargo, lo más relevante no era el desastre que reinaba en su habitación, sino quiénes lo estaban causando. Justamente las chicas que estaban buscando.

Se encontraba Temari gateando —esquivando con dificultad los objetos punzocortantes del suelo—, seguida de Tenten que reía estruendosamente, cargando en la espalda a Hinata, totalmente sonrojada. Del otro lado de la habitación, sentadas en la cama, la Hokage e Ino discutían sobre el tono de sus rubios.

Sakura tembló completamente y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Los shinobis tenían un expresión de sorpresa plasmada en el rostro, con la vista aún pegada a la puerta.

—¡Sakura Haruno! —irrumpió una mujer. Los chicos la reconocieron como la mujer que lloraba en las aguas termales cuando fueron en búsqueda de las chicas. Pero, ¿por qué estaba buscando a Sakura?

Cuando todos buscaron a Sakura en busca de una explicación, ésta había desaparecido.

* * *

Tres meses después de aquél fatídico incidente, todo le parecía una pésima broma.

Aquél día huyó y volvió hasta el día siguiente, cuando las kunoichis se encontraban ya en sus cinco sentidos (aunque con una terrible jaqueca). Las sermoneó y culpó por todo lo que la hicieron pasar, pero también se burló de todos sus desmanes.

Después de eso, Sakura se dedicó a huir de los shinobis que presenciaron aquel circo, sin embargo, un día todos ellos la interceptaron al salir del hospital, en busca de respuestas. Después de un largo interrogatorio, Sakura les contó todo lo sucedido e, indignada, les reclamó a ellos cuando estos la culparon de no haber controlado a las kunoichis. Les hizo saber que en gran parte era también su culpa, por menospreciarlas e ignorarlas.

Tiempo después escucharía un extraño rumor acerca de un grupo de chicas que hacían de todo con tal de conquistar a unas chicas. Grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que esos chicos eran precisamente los novatos, desesperados por conquistar a las kunoichis que lo dejarían todo por ellos.

Así, después de que ellos lograran su cometido, Sakura no podía estar más feliz de que sus amigas estuvieran con los hombres que amaban y, aparte de eso, todas trabajaran juntas. No es que lo hubiesen querido, pero de alguna manera debían pagar los daños al establecimiento. No recibían paga y los horarios de trabajo a veces eran extenuantes, pero se divertían juntas. Además, después de un arduo día de trabajo, las kunoichis eran recompensadas cuando sus novios iban a buscarlas al trabajo.

Sakura siempre volvía sola a casa, hasta que alguien la esperó al terminar su turno. Sasuke Uchiha la acompañó a casa, reparó su puerta —que ella seguía sobreponiendo para resguardar su privacidad— y se quedó a tomar café. Y a dormir.

* * *

Las cinco kunoichis salieron del trabajo conversando y riendo. Sus respectivos novios estaban de misión, por lo que habían decidido tomarse la tarde para sí mismas, pero habían sido requeridas en la torre Hokage. Temari, embajadora de la Arena en Konoha, prácticamente ya residía ahí.

Ingresaron a la oficina de la Godaime, estando ésta frente al gran ventanal que daba una vista periférica a la Aldea de la Hoja. Ella las miró con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro. Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. Tuvo un deja vu.

—Necesitan un descanso de esos hombres —rió agitando los cupones que tenía entre las manos.

Las kunoichis tuvieron que atrapar el cuerpo de Sakura, quién caía desmayada ante la simple visión de otro futuro desastre.

**.**

* * *

**.**

****Remodelación parcial de la trama.

Reviews?


End file.
